UNBALANCE
[[Archivo:Unbalance.png|thumb|300px|UMBALANCE Ilustrada por Hiro Tamura]] UNBALANCE '''Esta es una Canción Original Vocaloid. Fue publicada un 15 de Febrero de 2010 y actualmente supera las 315 mil visitas en Nicovideo. La canción habla de que Rin esta peleada consigo misma ya que aun no sabe quien es su verdadero yo, por lo que se desestabiliza. '''Intérprete: Kagamine Rin Música: '''Dios/Signal-P '''Letra: Dios/ Signal-P y Shino Ilustración: Hiro Tamura Vídeo: NEGI PV: CITRIN *Nicovideo *Youtube Ha sido incluida en los siguientes álbumes: *VOCALO LOVERS feat.Hatsune Miku *VL-SCRAMBLE Letra Kanji= 君の願い　私の夢 すれ違い求め合う 側にいれば　手を伸ばせば きっと二人　確かな答えがある はるか遠い日からの約束 そう思い夢見てたのは　私のエゴ？ 会えばいつもはしゃいでいたけど 無防備に光る希望は君を苦しめたのかな？ つり合わない秤の上　乗せた想いは沈み 笑顔の裏　君の 本心 こころ を知るのが怖かった 傷つけてる　愛している 背中合わせの言葉 満たされてる？　乾いている？ その心を　知りたくて Fill in the brank Promise that need me Your eyes make me so UNBALANCE あなただけが探し出せる 本当の君のための私を なんで君の背中を見てるの？ 口をついて出た言葉はもう戻らない どうして頬に涙が伝うの？ 私の中の幼さ　君をいつも傷つける どこにいても誰といても心は君のもので その現実と甘い夢が私を追い詰める 傷ついてる　救われてる 両極に揺れる針 安息の地　 永遠 とわ の迷い コンパスはどこを向くの？ You can't tell me I can't hear you Your silence make me so UNBALANCE あなただけが探し出して 本当の君のための私を 君がくれた壊れそうで小さなこの世界を 二人で迷いながらも鮮やかに彩ろう 傷つけてる　愛している 繰り返し　巡りゆく 傷ついてる　救われてる そのすべて　受け止めれば 君の願い　私の夢 すれ違い求め合う 側にいれば　手を伸ばせば きっと二人　確かな答えがある |-| Romaji= Kimi no negai watashi no yume sure chigai motome au soba ni ireba te wo nobaseba kitto futari tashika na kotae ga aru Haruka tooi hi karano yakusoku sou omoi yumemi tetano wa watashi no EGO? Ae ba itsumo hashai deita kedo muboubi ni hikaru kibou wa kimi wo kurushi metanokana? Tsuri awa nai hakari no ue nose ta omoi wa shizumi egao no ura kimi no kokoro wo shiru noga kowakatta Kizutsu keteru aishite iru senaka awa seno kotoba mita sareteru? Kawaite iru? Sono kokoro wo shiri takute Fill in the brank Promise that need me Your eyes make me so UNBALANCE anata dakega sagashi dase ru hontou no kimi no tameno watashi wo Nande kimi no senaka wo mite runo? Kuchi wo tsuite deta kotoba wa mou modora nai Doushite hoo ni namida ga tsutau no? Watashi no nakano osana sa kimi wo itsumo kizutsu keru Doko ni itemo dare toitemo kokoro wa kimi nomonode sono genjitsu to amai yume ga watashi wo oitsume ru Kizutsu iteru sukuwa reteru ryoukyoku ni yure ru hari ansoku no chi towa no mayoi KONPASU wa doko wo muku no? You can't tell me I can't hear you Your silence make me so UNBALANCE anata dakega sagashi dashite hontou no kimi no tameno watashi wo Kimi gakureta koware soude chiisa nakono sekai wo futari de mayoi nagaramo azayaka ni irodorou Kizutsu keteru aishite iru kurikaeshi meguri yuku kizutsu iteru sukuwa reteru sono subete uke yamere ba Kimi no negai watashi no yume sure chigai motome au soba ni ireba te wo nobaseba kitto futari tashika na kotae ga aru |-| Español= Tu deseo Mi sueño Buscamos pasando de lado Si tu alcanzas El final Ellos obtendrán una respuesta definitiva Distante desde la fecha elegida ¿Soñé así desde mi ego? Siempre estaba llena de energía cuando quedábamos Brillando como un deseo sin protección, me pregunté si sufres Los pensamientos se mantienen en la escala hundiéndose, transportándose Tus verdaderos sentimientos detrás de tu corazón, tenía miedo de conocerlos Yo daño Yo amo Palabras que van ligadas ¿Nos conocimos? ¿Estás lacónico? Quiero conocer sus corazones Llena el espacio Promesa que necesito Tus ojos hacen que me desestabilice Solo tú puedes averiguarlo Por ti, mi verdadero yo ¿Por qué estás mirando atrás? Las palabras vuelven a salir de tu boca otra vez ¿Por qué hay una lágrima resbalando por la mejilla de alguien? La niña de mi interior, la que siempre heristes Incluso si nadie sabe dónde estás o qué eres Yo perseguiré los dulces y verdaderos sueños Estoy herida Estoy a salvo La aguja se balancea entre los polos Descansando aquí para siempre Aquellas son falsas ilusiones ¿Donde está señalando el compás? No puedes decírmelo No puedo oírte Tu silencio hace que me desestabilice Solo tú puedes encontrarlo Por mi, tu verdadero yo El mundo que me entregaste sufrió una pequeña rotura Por eso, aunque brillante, pero perdió dos colores Yo daño Yo amo Repetidamente, continua explorando Estás herido Estás a salvo Todos ellos con tan solo escucharlos Tu deseo Mi sueño Buscamos pasando de lado Si tú alcanzas El final Ellos obtendrán una respuesta definitiva Categoría:Canciones Vocaloid Originales Categoría:Interpretada por Kagamine Rin Categoría:Canción publicada en 2010 Categoría:Salón de la Fama Categoría:Contenido Cuestionable